mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Celia (Rave Master)
Celia a major supporting character featured within the Japanese anime/manga series Rave Master which is popular to a moderate extent. Celia is a beautiful young mermaid with long blue hair. Throughout the Doryu and Ogre arc of Rave Master, Celia would become a very close friend and ally to both the Rave Master and the others. Character history General Past Within Celia's past, she would be known as the princess over Mildesta - a village of mermaids. While being the princess over a vast underwater village area, Celia would regularly visit what she called the Star Song Festival - a festival that took place at night, in which thousands of glowing white fish would swim past you like fleeting stars revolving with each tone from the festival's music. Thus, for many years, Celia would enjoy great peace with her fellow mermaid men and women. She would become sad and runaway. Meeting of the Rave Master After Celia decided to explore alternate underwater regions within Southernberg, she suddenly runs into Haru, who is also swimming through the water. Celia soon surfaces and thanks Haru for saving her before by pulling her out from varied rocks when she had been stuck - - a result that was formed simply because Haru thought she was a fish, and he wanted to catch her. Celia is suddenly very attached to Haru and wishes to be by his side; this is not favored by Elie however whatsoever. With the Rave Master, Celia would escort him through her underwater village which she exclaims to be an area of well abundance (at this point the Rave Master and the others are relatively starving from their lack of food). To the immense surprise of Celia, she finds her village in great havoc and ruins. Celia however manages to find her sister, who is the last mermaid in the village that was not stolen. Truth Revealed After Celia meets with her sister, she soon is told that every female mermaid was stolen by the Onigami due to the innate magic in their bodies. Thus, both Celia and her sister are the only two that remain. Following this, Celia is now determined to rescue her mermaid friends from Onigami base Syaoran with the help of her new friends. Very soon after Celia and the others leave the Mermaid village ruins, the Rave Master is confronted by their first enemy - a random second rate Oni. During this rather short fight, Celia would release her magic power for the first time to strengthen Haru and the others, who now easily defeat the Oni. Saving of the Mermaids When Haru and the others effectively invade Syaoran, a major battle ensues between high ranking members of the Onigami Forces, the mermaids are soon freed. After Onigami Raiding Commander Gawara battled it out with Haru and things seemed very slim, Celia ordered the mermaids to pass on their energy to Haru to undue Gawara's dark bring ability - anything touched becomes stone. Some mermaids even give up their life to strengthen the Rave Master—who they believe to be the true savior. After this point in time, Celia would not personally be involved with any events until the Doryu arc. The Conflict with Lilith After Haru and the others effectively enter even further into Doryu's supreme base - Creature, they are soon confronted by Lilith, the right hand ally of Doryu. Celia tells Haru and the others to move further while she deals with Lilith. Before Celia would be separated with the Rave Master however, Lilith would start off by collapsing the ground until they reach a rectangular pit like area full of water. Lilith would then unleash her North Wind dark bring to create a large whirlwind of energy; this is quickly parried by Celia's Shield Wave technique. After Haru and the others then find an escape route underneath the water, Lilith once again attempts to foil their plans. Celia quickly takes action by unleashing her Water Caeser technique to knock Lilith back. Following this, Celia strips herself of her clothes to duel Lilith. Celia VS Lilith After Lilith mocks Celia in her rage, Celia retorts by saying, "I'll teach you how scary a "mere mermaid" can be in her element!". With superb skill, Celia swims around Lilith extremely fast, and soon formed a large magical ward around Lilith - an ability known as Blue Ecstasy—Celia's ultimate technique. By tricking Celia into thinking that one of the characters on the ward was wrong, Lilith steals a few seconds of distraction to escape from the ward and cut Celia's waist. After things suddenly seem slim for the likes of Celia, Celia suddenly unleashes her Sealing Ocean technique. Thus, Lilith is now trapped in a large compacted water bubble and cannot escape no matter how much she tries. Celia is soon rused by Lilith who tells Celia that she will give her a magic potion which will turn her into a human - - so that Haru can be together with Celia in peace (sentinoids were originally never allowed to form relationships with humans). After Lilith is freed, she unleashes her abilities upon Celia, who is now near defeated. However, to Lilith's surprise, she had been lured into Celia's Blue Ecstasy ward. After then launching an extremely powerful blast of water energy, Lilith flies through air and smashes hard against a nearby wall. After Celia accepts her victory over the now defeated Lilith, she says the words, "Your wind is useless if you can't fly. Telling people how they should feel is wrong. I don't care if I'm a mermaid...when it comes to love, race doesn't matter.". Assistance against Doryu After Lilith is defeated and everyone finally confronts Doryu himself, they will battle it out for over the exent of 8 chapters. Overall, within this fight, Celia would not personally battle it out but watch its outcome - - a position rather similar to that of other support characters such as Uni and Griffon. After things look slim for the others, Celia herself takes hold of Elie's hand in hopes of activating a small extent of Etherion. After the near exhausted Let delivers one large blow to Doryu - who at this time is released in his Demon Lord state - Celia seizes this chance to unleash a mini-Etherion with her magic. Celia first says the words, "For the ones who saved the Mermaid village...for the ones I care for...I HAVE to do this! Etherion's feedback could break my body to pieces, but that's a risk worth taking. Everyone'll be happy this way. Ultimate non-aligned magic...MINI-ETHERION!!!". After this ability is unleashes, Celia's arm is already spouting blood profusely. Celia quickly tells Haru to use this chance to attack Doryu - who at the moment is paralyzed by Celia's technique. After Elie purposely lets go of Celia's hand and puts her innate power to rest as to save Celia from sacrificing herself, Celia exclaims the words, "It was the best thing I could do for Haru!! Away from the ocean, I'm powerless. I can't use magic here. I thought that...I could finally do something!! If I could help you all, my life wouldn't matter." Elie responds by slapping Celia in the face and to never think abouts things such as death, because she is important to her. Following shortly from this event, Doryu would be defeated and put to his permanent rest by Haru's hands. Thus, Celia can finally return to her home in peace. The Return to Mildesta After Celia and the others return to Mildesta in a great state of happiness, they first relax, then head out for the Star Song Festival—as Haru promised. At the first part of this festival, Celia soon sees a large cluster of silver fish amongst the darkened water - - the whole underwater area is thus lightened with fish as bright as stars. Thus, this festival had been dubbed as the Silver Star Song Festival. When Celia talks to both Haru and Ruby afterwards, she says "There's war and strife everywhere we turn...the whole world is a mess. The people shut their ears to rumors and turn a blind eye to their neighbors." Haru replies with the words, "That's why we're gonna change this world. We can't make the whole world free from worry, but once the dark brings are gone, the world'll be a brighter place. People will know in their hearts that evil can't win." Celia thus responds with a smile, and they now await the leaving of Haru and the others. By doing so, Celia's sister, Flemia thus creates a Sea Fairy that is powered by mermaid magic to ensure the Rave Master's safety through the Eastern Sea. During their leave, Celia suddenly emerges from the water and kisses Haru on the cheek. Before Celia said her final farewell to her close friends, she uttered the words, "You all taught me so many things, and created so many memories. There's more I want to learn, more memories that I want to create with you...but...I cannot live outside the ocean. Besides, it's my duty to help restore Mildesta to its former beauty. So I must return to the sea with the memories I have. Even though we can't stay together, it will be alright. I'll be alright. I'll live on with the courage you all gave me! I WILL NEVER EVER FORGET YOU!!!!" Thus, without conveying her true feelings of love towards the Rave Master, Celia returned to the sea with tear stricken eyes and watched her friends sail off to new adventures. References * Rave Master volume 13 - around sixth chapter + further * Rave Master volume 14 - scattered * Rave Master volume 15 - middle * Rave Master volume 17 - final 2 chapters * Rave Master volume 18 - first two chapters Category:Rave Master characters Category:Fictional fish Category:Fictional mermen and mermaids th:เซเรีย (เรฟ ผจญภัยเหนือโลก)